Forgotten Memories
by ChrystalK114
Summary: When Chrystal gets amnesia, and forgets her family, will Chris be able to remind his daughter? Rated T just for action, not language!


**Ooh! Ooh! New story idea! Oh! I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't be doing this. Ahhhh! I've gotta do this! **

**Disclamer: I've said it once, I will NOT SAY IT AGAIN! I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS! GOT IT?!**

* * *

Chrystal, Martin, and Chris sped down the hill, as the rockets on the back of the Creterra VX blasted at full power. A cloud of dust arouse behind them, and then disintegrated into the ground, again. "_DAD! UNCLE MARTIN! I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU GUYS CONSIDER UNSAFE SPEEDS FUN!"_ Chrystal yelled, _"OH, C'MON CHRISSIE! WHAT COULD HAPPEN?!"_ Martin asked,

_"THAT!"_ Chrystal yelled, as she pointed at the tree in front of them. _"TURN, CHRIS, TURN!"_ Martin yelled, "_YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!"_ Chris yelled, as he turned.

Chrystal squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the worst. Then, she felt herself jolting to the right, and falling.

She felt a strong impact and a pain on the back of her head, as she weakly opened her eyes. She couldn't hear much.

Everything she did hear sounded more like a distant echo.

_"Martin, call 911! NOW!"_

_ "Okay, Okay! Oh my gosh! Is she okay?"_

_ "Martin, hurry!"_

_ "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" _

_"Chrystal! Look at me! It's gonna be okay! Daddy's here!" _

She saw her dad's blurry figure hovering over her as her uncle dialed something on his creature pod, in panic.

She felt a warm raindrop-like feeling on her cheek. Chris was crying! Chrystal knew it must be bad.

She felt her eyelids starting to close. She couldn't keep them open much longer.

_"Chrystal! Look at me! Look at me! It's okay! Everything's okay!" _It seemed like he was trying to convince himself that it was okay, and not Chrystal.

_"Chrystal! No! Don't close those eyes! No! Don't do that! Chrystal! Chrystal!"_

_"Chris what's happening?!" _

_"I'm losing her! Chrystal?!"_

_"Can you hear us?"_

_"Chrystal?!"_

Then, darkness enveloped her as her eyelids sunk closed.

* * *

"Chrystal?"

Chrystal's eyes flung open. "Mornin', Escapee. How are you feeling?" A man asked, as he felt Chrystal's forehead.

"What do you want?! Where am I?! _Who_ am I?!" Chrystal asked,

Chris chuckled at all Chrystal's questions. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Escapee! I can only answer so many questions at once!"

"Who are _you_?!" Chrystal asked, At this point, Chris' look of relief that Chrystal was awake turned into a look of pure horror.

"Who-who am I? I'm C-Chris!"

"Who?!" Chrystal asked,

"Your-your dad! Chris! Chris Kratt, your daddy!" Chris said, now, he was starting to get scared.

Chrystal simply shook her head.

"I-I've never seen you before in my life." Chrystal said,

Chris got up, putting a hand to the back of his neck, and softly groaning to himself.

Then, a tall man in scrubs and a doctor's coat came in. He motioned for everyone to come out so that he could talk to them.

Everyone followed him out.

* * *

"What is it, Doctor?" Chris asked,

"I'm sorry..." The doctor began,

"Don't be sorry! Tell me what the heck's wrong with my kid!" Chris snapped,

"Christopher!" Aviva snapped, pulling him close._ "I know you're scared. We all are." _She whispered.

Chris nodded. He took a deep breath and looked the Doctor in the eye.

"Okay, what's wrong with her?" He asked,

"She has Amnesia. We don't know how much she remembers." the Doctor replied.

Chris pressed his lips together, tightly, and sniffed. Aviva could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I-Is it_...*sniff*_ permanent?" Chris asked,

"We don't know. But I wouldn't go in there for a while. She needs to rest." the Doctor replied.

Chris nodded and as soon as the doctor had left, Chris walked around the corner. Aviva followed him. "Chris? Are you okay?" She asked,

Chris turned around and looked at her. His cheeks were streaked with tear marks. "Oh, Chris." Aviva said, hugging him, tightly.

"I don't know what to do, Aviva. She doesn't remember. Even if she did, we aren't allowed to see her...an-and it's all my fault!" Chris said, "If we hadn't gone to test out the new feature on the Creterra, none of this would've happened."

* * *

Donita silently slipped into Chrystal's room, as Dabio slammed the door behind him.

_'Oh, great. **More** people I don't know.' _Chrystal thought.

"Anita! My poor, poor baby!" Donita cried, as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Who?" Chrystal asked,

A sly smile slowly grew on Donita's face. "I'll tell you all about it..." She said.

* * *

**Oops! Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys, but I need to write more cliffies!**

**Chris: *comes in* What did you do to her?!**

**Me: Who?**

**Chris: Chrystal, of course!**

**Me: What? She's _my_ OC! **

**Chris: Yeah, but she's _my_ daughter! *crosses arms* *sticks tongue out at ChK* *turns back to her* **

**Me: Yeah. That was _real_ mature, Chris.**

**Chris: *is silent***

**Me: Fine, ya big cry baby! I'll update soon!**

**Chris: Yay! *runs off***

**Me: *rolls eyes* The things I have to deal with...Anyway! Review! Please?!**


End file.
